Far East HQ
is a location from Mega Man X: Command Mission. It is the Defense Department of the Federation Army. It contains a teleporter in this area that leads to the Orbital Elevator Babel where X and his party fight the final boss of the game. Its exact location is unknown, although dialogue from various characters and the prologue strongly suggests that it is located far away from Giga City. Prologue Far East HQ is only briefly seen during this time, which is inside Colonel Redips' office, where he is briefing X, Zero, and Shadow about the situation at Giga City before dispatching them to quell Epsilon's rebellion. Final Chapter: In the Name of JUSTICE! After defeating Epsilon, Colonel Redips states that X, Zero, and Axl can return home and leave the rest to the Federation Army. After reaching the Central Tower heliport, and sharing some goodbyes with X's newfound friends, a government vessel arrives to take them back. Chief R comes to signal them to land. However, the ship's hatches open and two guns shoot R, killing him. After this, the ship begins sending out Red Hubcaps, which attack the party. After the battle, the leave Giga City and travel to Far East HQ. This area, when entered, cannot be left, otherwise Zero will prevent X from continuing and point out that Redips is on the other side. The save devices will also not allow to teleport back. When entered, the general merchant from the Giga City market will be standing next to the wall of the passage. After continuing further, X and the party enter the tower and the door becomes locked. Inside are three Reploids originally found in Lagrano Ruins who sell X and the party the newest and best available weapons. After purchasing whatever necessary, the party goes through an elevator and a short passage, only to see Wild Jango again. Upon defeat, Axl states that this is a copy of Jango, made using the same copy technology he uses. After that, the party reaches the famous teleporter room that Mega Man games are known for. Upon defeating all the four bosses again, they fight Depth Dragoon, after which they fight Colonel Redips, who was called a Maverick by X. Upon defeating Redips, he reveals that he was actually Spider all along and needed Supra Force Metal (SFM) to enhance his copy ability and rule the reploid race. He is then chased, and the party ends up in Babel. Redips then combines himself with the Supra Force Metal and becomes Great Redips, his new evolved form. In this form he is undefeatable, the two pieces of SFM on his shoulders both heal (SFML) and guard (SFMR) him, while attacking the party at the same time. When X is defeated (Only X must be defeated, other party members do not count), Redips boasts about his power while Ferham sneaks up behind him, and rips SFML, after which he loses the ability to heal, and knocks Ferham off, ripping one of her wings. After being defeated, he explodes, leaving the last piece of SFM on the ground. After which, Babel begins to fall towards Earth and X, Zero, and Axl must hurry to escape. Ferham, in order to end all the terrors SFM has caused, grabs the last piece of SFM and (to X's dismay) jumps off the tower, and explodes (Nana sees the explosion and watches the aurora the explosion had created). X, Zero, and Axl, hurry on inside the falling piece of the tower and stay inside until it's safe to come out. They then leave once it lands in the middle of the ocean. The game credits then roll, and after saving, the game continues normally but from the beginning of Chapter 10, and X is given the Giga City Key, which allows him to fight the legendary prisoner, Ninetails. Areas There are 15 items, where 3 of them are in Orbital Elevator: Babel. Enemies *B Blader **Deerball *Red Stinger *Redips Guard *Cannon Driver *'Rematch: 'Wild Jango (v.2) *'Rematch: '(Shown according to location of teleporter) *'Mid Boss:' Depth Dragoon *Metaroid *'Boss:' Redips **Red Hubcap Category:Mega Man X: Command Mission locations Category:Final Dungeon